Kindle My Heart
by Ember Darla
Summary: Songfic - During a late night at Hogwarts during the deathly hollows Ginny reflects on the past year, and remembers a certain green-eyed boy. Those special memories seem so close, yet so far away. Based on the song "Kindle my Heart"


"Ginny, come on, we need to go to sleep, the carrows will give you detention if you fall asleep in class tomorrow."

"Go on to bed Neville, im not tired, I just want to be alone for a little while." She said looking up at the boy, his face was covered in bruises and his eyes were red and bloodshot, she guessed that her face probably did not look any different.

She, Neville and Luna had started up The DA within hours of returning to school. Hogwarts was different, it seemed that it wasn't even Hogwarts anymore. Harry Potter said at the End of Term Feast when Hagrid returned that Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without him, he was right about that, and so many other things too.

Hogwarts was Hogwarts because of Hagrid, and Dumbledore, but now that Dumbledore was . . . . Dead, Hogwarts just wasn't a home for students, it was now a prison. A place the keep the half-bloods and purebloods until the dark lord either won – Ginny shuttered at the thought – or lost.

The thought of the You-Know-Who winning the war wasn't scary for her like other people, if Tom Riddle came to power she new she would most likely be dead, but that thought seem ok. With Voldemort wins that would mean that her Harry-no not her Harry, not anymore at least- would be dead, and thought of living while Harry wasn't, just wasn't a thought that she could comprehend, without Harry alive there didn't seem a point for her to stay alive.

_as the moon kindles the night  
as the wind kindles the fire  
as the rain fills every ocean  
and the sun the earth  
_  
"Ginny I know you miss him, we all do." The tall boy said sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly and he removed his hand.

There was a howling from within the forbidden forest as Ginny approached the window near the fire place. Outside it was cold and raining, pouring, it seemed to Ginny, as she wiped her tears that the sky was crying. She turned at the sound of the fire being stoked and kindled from behind her.

"Neville you don't understand."

"Maybe you can help me then." He said softly. "Ginny you're a really good friend of mine and I you want to talk to me, about anything, no matter what it is, im here."

Silence over came them, Ginny standing by the window and Neville squatting prodding at the fire.

"I loved him." She whispered. Neville looked up at her to see tears pouring down her eyes. "I still do."

"I know, everyone else can tell too."

_with your heart kindle my heart_

"While everyone else would be up and about, we'd be just sitting here talking, it could have been out by the black lake, sitting in an love seat, an alcove, the boys dormitory." Neville's eyes shot up to her face which was tear stained and pink. "He told me he loved me too."

"You guys…um..."

"Don't tell anyone, please, you're the only one I've told and im pretty sure he didn't tell anyone." She wiped the remaining tears from her face sighed. "I'm going to go up to bed." She said walking over to the stair case. "Goodnight Neville, and thanks."

"Night Ginny."__

~Flashback~

take my heart  
take my heart  
kindle it with your heart  
and my heart cannot be  
kindled without you  
with your heart kindle my heart

"Tell me something else? Harry, something you have never told anyone else, not Ron or Hermione, no one." Ginny said resting in between Harrys legs. They were sitting under the shade of an old tree near the black lake.

"Ok, lets see, something Ron and Hermione don't know." He said laughing. "That's a tough one. I know…" She looked up him smiling. "I've got a Hungarian Horntail tattoo on my chest."

"Really I would of thought you were more of a Hippogriff."

"No way, dragons, much more manly." The two were dissolved into laughter which lapped into a silence.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"I think I love you." She looked up at him her eyes shining. Her hand slowly reached to cup the side of his face, she fingers rubbing against the little stubble that was there.

"I think I love you too." He smiled and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

~End Flashback~

That day she allowed him to kindle her heart, she loved him then and as she lied in her bed her other housemates asleep, she let her heart rekindle in the memories that seemed so recent yet so long a ago.

There was a war raising outside her window, she knew in her heart, he would be the one to end it, to save them all. She just had to keep the fire kindled long enough so that he could take over.

_as the moon kindles the night  
as the wind kindles the fire  
as the rain fills every ocean  
and the sun the earth  
with your heart kindle my heart_

_take my heart  
take my heart  
kindle it with your heart  
and my heart cannot be  
kindled without you  
with your heart kindle my heart  
_


End file.
